Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 2 = 2x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(5x + 2) - 2x = (2x + 6) - 2x$ $3x + 2 = 6$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(3x + 2) - 2 = 6 - 2$ $3x = 4$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{4}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$